The Dawning
by DayDreamer087
Summary: Breaking Dawn through the eyes of Renesmee, because let's be honest...who isn't curious as to how the world looks through the eyes of a half vampire/half human?
1. Prologue

**The Dawning**

**Prologue- A Heartbeat**

* * *

I don't know what I am, or how I came to be. I only know that I am. I feel as if I have always been, but have been unaware until now. I am simply a mass of consciousness, confusion and thoughts spinning rapidly out of control. There is no need for questioning however…I know everything I need to as I need to. I recognize the thoughts and feelings flowing through me, as if I have known what they were all along.

As thoughts develop, other sensations begin to emerge. I am becoming something more than just consciousness; I am taking a solid shape. I am forming strange parts that are growing, becoming more and more detailed. There seems to be a beginning to me, and an end; a top and a bottom; an in and an out. How very curious this all is. I am floating and my home is not limitless, there are walls that I begin to press against and stretch as I grow.

Through it all the most prominent feeling I am aware of is the one I understand the least. It is a feeling that seems to penetrate every part of me. It makes me feel as if I am going to burst, but somehow, in a good way.

**Ba-bum, Ba-bum**

I barely have time to question what I've just experienced before this strange mind of mine tells me that I am hearing. I don't have a name for the sound but somehow I know that it is important. Every steady thump fills me, reverberates through everything I am and everything I am becoming. I am drawn to the sound, somehow feeling as if I depend on it, that I am connected to it. It calms me, and comforts me, and that nameless feeling that has been plaguing me seems to grow stronger.

**Ba-bum, Ba-bum**

Restlessness overtakes me as my safe haven grows smaller and my still growing appendages take up even more space. The thrumming still sounds, but there is another sound I hear now; a faster, softer thrumming that seems to be coming from me. The louder thumping continues, and my own staccato beat grows stronger. The two sounds are different yet harmonious, blending together into a beautiful and peaceful melody. And suddenly…I find the word that explains the feeling that I have been unable to name.

Love.

**Ba-bum, Ba-bum**

The knowledge comes faster to me now. That sound is the sound of life…a heartbeat. And I suddenly know that my heartbeat has come from it; everything that I am has come from this bigger, louder heartbeat. I am linked to something bigger, a part of something bigger. And the feeling of connection I have towards it…is love.

Mother

The word is foreign to me at first, but then it all makes sense. That is the name of this body that hosts me, this heart that beats and shares its life with me. Though I am uncertain of what is to come and what the future holds I am not afraid. The steady thrum of my mother's heartbeat tells me I am safe.

It tells me that I am loved. And for now…that is all that matters.

* * *

**(AN)-This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfict because I love this world so much I'm afraid to try and step in it and wind up messing it up. Hence this prologue is extremely short. Please review and let me know if this story is worth continuing.**


	2. Voices

**The Dawning**

_Chapter 1- Voices_

* * *

I can make out a wider variety of sounds now. Mostly something my mind tells me is voices. There are many, all of different timbres and pitches. One voice I immediately know is linked to the heart that beats above me; mother's voice. She whispers to me, and though I can not make out the words themselves, her tone soothes me and makes me feel safe and loved. Another voice, male, feels connected to me in the same sense as mother. My mind labels this voice as father. Then there is a third voice, another male. He isn't connected to me in the same way as mother or father but I feel just as strong a claim over him.

A strange feeling is overtaking me. Instead of growing stronger, I feel that my body is weakening. Something burns inside me, a desire. No, more than a desire; an acute and definite need. What it is I am craving so desperately I don't know, but I can feel my desire taking its toll on the body that houses me. We are both suffering, weakening, fading. Ah to feel that you are drifting when you've only just begun. How disconcerting.

I listen to all the voices again, wishing I could make out the details. Then, there is a rush of energy. Something my mother has ingested is making its way to me. It quenches the craving curling within me and causes my strength to slowly return. I can relax again, and enjoy the sound of mother's heartbeat which has grown strong again.

* * *

It is strange to be aware that there is time, and that it is passing, but to be without a way to mark its flow. I only know that I have grown immensely, and my body is simply too big now. Every miniscule movement I make seems to cause I crunch to issue from some other part of mother's body. I don't mean to hurt mother, I love her so. I have no control, cramped into a tiny space seemingly with no way out. A tiny little water filled world that shifted constantly as the rest of mother's body did.

Oh

This shifting is strange. My world is being pulled at a downward angle and then….the strangest sound coming from inside.

Suddenly my world has shifted too much…

I can't…I can't breathe. What is happening?

Panic…uncertainty…fear. The voices are all jumbled together, loud and angry sounding. I can't make sense of anything, I'm being jostled around terribly and I still…why can't I breathe? Out…I need to get out of here…I need to get out NOW!!!

I begin to kick and stretch and move franticly, trying to escape, trying to get away from the blackness that is beginning to overtake me.

There is a loud ripping sound, horrific and ominous, and I am overwhelmed as the top of my home is violently split open. Bright…it's too bright. There is pressure against my skin as something grabs me and pulls me into the outside. Too fast, too much, ahh but I can breathe now.

"Renesmee."

Father's voice centers me, calms me. It is filled with warmth.

"Let me…," mother's voice sounds. "Give her to me."

Arms wrap weakly around me and my eyes open, searching for a face I have longed to see. "Renes…mee. So...beautiful."

My mothers face is pale, her eyes glazed and losing light. There are so many smells, sights, sounds overloading my barely accumulating mind. But one scent stands out above the rest. The smell of the funny red liquid oozing out of mother hits me, and the craving twists through me. Instinctively I bite down on the flesh that I am pressed up against. Mother gasps, and then I am yanked up into the air and into father's arms.

"No, Renesmee."

I can't see mother anymore. Have I done something wrong? This world is too bright, and hectic. I want mother, I want her gentle whispers, I want the sound of her beating heart to lull me to sleep.

"What are you waiting for?"

That voice, I know that voice! It's the other voice that pulls me, that warms me.

"Take the baby," my father's voice demands. "Throw it out the window," the other voice counters. I don't understand what's happening. Where is mother?

"Give her to me." Two snarls great this new voice that pauses a moment before continuing. "I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…"

I am cradled by new arms. I look around franticly at a blur of scenery that is moving too fast for my newly opened eyes to handle. As this new person carries me further away I realize something.

The sound that had been the center of my universe for so long, the steady beating that was my constant lullaby could not be heard.

Where is my mother's heartbeat?

* * *

**(AN)**—Obviously I took out some pieces of conversation from the book. In case it wasn't clear the part about Nessie's world shifting is when Bella bends down and the placenta detaches. Also, I wondered after reading the book why Nessie bit Bella and I decided that all the blood made her thirsty and her instinct kind of took over, like a human baby just instinctively knowing to search for something to suckle. I know this chapter is rather short as well, but they well get much longer from here on out. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
